


Siempre

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él no estaba allí para llevarle noticias, sino consuelo, y eso era algo que no estaba habituada a recibir. Shenko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre

**Siempre**

Kaidan era una de las pocas personas que conocían a la comandante Shepard más allá del mito. Había estado con ella en muchos de sus buenos momentos, pero también en varios de los malos. Y sin embargo, nunca la había visto tan desolada como el día en que perdieron Thessia. Ni siquiera cuando Ashley había muerto en Virmire.

> (Kaidan estaba sentado en el suelo de la bodega de carga, la espalda apoyada contra la taquilla donde aún aguardaba el viejo equipo de Ashley, el que llevaba cuando la encontraron en Eden Prime. Sostenía el casco de la jefa de artillería entre las manos, mirando fijamente el visor como si esperara encontrar el rostro de la soldado al otro lado. Tenía el cuerpo rígido por la tensión acumulada, y un nudo de ansiedad, culpabilidad y tristeza atenazando su garganta.
> 
> No había visto a Shepard desde la charla post Virmire que tuvo todo el equipo en la sala de comunicaciones. Entonces, demasiado devastado para guardar las maneras, le había preguntado a la comandante por qué lo había salvado a él. Ella lo había mirado, los ojos azules taladrándole hasta el alma, y había respondido que no podía dejarlo atrás. No dijo que había sido una decisión táctica porque él estaba junto a la bomba y protegerla era esencial para la misión. Ni siquiera que se encontraba más cerca de su posición y por tanto tenía más posibilidades de llegar a tiempo.
> 
> No. Dijo lo que sentía, sin importarle quién la pudiera escuchar. Sonó triste, pero no arrepentida.
> 
> Al escucharla, el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho, sólo para ser atrapado de nuevo en la red de la culpa. Ashley estaba muerta y no sería descabellado creer que se debía a lo que Shepard y él sentían. ¿Cómo podrían seguir adelante sin tener la sensación de que todo su tiempo juntos se lo habían robado a la jefa de artillería?
> 
> Kaidan estaba en lo más hondo de sus oscuros pensamientos cuando Shepard lo encontró. Escuchó sus pasos firmes dirigiéndose hacia él, para luego sentarse a su lado. Pero apenas la miró de reojo, demasiado contrariado para enfrentar sus ojos.
> 
> Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, hasta que finalmente ella rompió el silencio.
> 
> —Sé lo que estás pensando y te equivocas.
> 
> El comentario, dicho con un tono que no admitía réplica o duda, hizo que Kaidan levantara la mirada, sorprendido.
> 
> —Sé cómo te sientes porque yo siento lo mismo pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo de hundirnos en la autocompasión, Kaidan. Tuve que tomar una decisión y no me arrepiento. Si quieres echar la culpa a alguien echásela a Saren o al Soberano, y si eso no es suficiente, cúlpame a mí. Haz lo que sea necesario para superar esto porque te necesito al 100%. Os necesito a todos. Estamos en una guerra de proporciones galácticas y, a pesar de todo, el consejo ni siquiera cree que tengamos un enemigo. Estamos solos en esto. Pero yo pienso dedicar hasta mi último aliento a que la muerte de Ashley no sea en vano.
> 
> Kaidan recordaría para siempre ese momento. Tras el ataque a la Normandía, después de perder a Shepard, se convertiría a una de las memorias a las que volvía una y otra vez. Tal vez porque fue ese momento el punto de no retorno entre lo que era una mezcla de atracción y respeto que todavía no había dejado de reprimir del todo, a convertirse en algo más profundo e irreversible por lo que acabaría rompiendo las reglas de confraternización (y si algo había hecho Kaidan una vez que se unió a la Alianza, era seguir las reglas).
> 
> Recordaría cómo Shepard lo observó, esperando una respuesta. La expresión decidida, la fuerza que transmitía su mirada, como si nada pudiera detenerla, y al mismo tiempo el temblor de sus manos cerradas en puño y los labios entreabiertos de expectación, denotando que lo que Kaidan dijera podía hacerle daño, y mucho; que la pérdida de Ashley no era una mera anécdota, que la echaría de menos tanto o más que él, y que acabar con el Soberano no era sólo su deber, sino algo personal porque se lo debía a una amiga.
> 
> Recordaría siempre como Shepard, a pesar de su propia tristeza, de su propio dolor, fue capaz no sólo de sobreponerse sino de levantarle a él, porque tenía ese ímpetu, esa valentía que impelía a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.
> 
> —Puedes contar conmigo, Shepard. Siempre.
> 
> Y lo dijo con total sinceridad, porque entonces lo creía. Entonces no sabía que su mundo iba a quedarse del revés y que la mujer que amaba llegaría a resultarle una extraña. Que acabaría por dudar de todo en lo que había creído y conocido.
> 
> Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Sólo importaban sus manos buscándose y entrelazándose, el temblor de los dedos de Shepard despareciendo entre los suyos, y la determinación conjunta de honrar a Ashley salvando la galaxia).

Jamás había visto a Shepard tan triste, ni siquiera el día en que se reencontraron en Horizonte, donde ella tomó un camino al que Kaidan no podía ni quería seguirla.

> (Horizonte era todo cadáveres de cascarones y recolectores desperdigados entre módulos prefabricados, y colonos paralizados con expresiones de horror mientras subían unas escaleras o se ocultaban tras cajas de suministros. Delan, el mecánico más desagradable y hostil a la Alianza que Kaidan había conocido jamás, de pie, y frente a él un fantasma. Reluciente armadura oscura, y el logo de N7 en el pecho. El pelo más corto que la última vez que la vio y un mapa de cicatrices en su rostro, en que ninguna estaba donde le correspondía. Había un brillo rojo en el fondo de los ojos, donde antes sólo estaba el azul de un cielo despejado en la Tierra. El azul que para Kaidan una vez significó un hogar, su universo.
> 
> Después de todo, los rumores que llevaba semanas escuchando eran ciertos. La estrechó en sus brazos para asegurarse de que era real, de que no se trataba de un holograma o un engaño. No lo era, como tampoco el símbolo de Cerberus tatuado a fuego en la hombrera de su armadura. Sin embargo, Kaidan no quiso creerlo. Se negó a darle crédito hasta que lo escuchó de sus labios.
> 
> Dijo que había estado en coma todo ese tiempo, que Cerberus la había curado y que ahora trabajaba con ellos porque eran los únicos interesados por las desapariciones de los colonos. La última vez que Kaidan lo comprobó, la organización terrorista sólo se preocupaba de llevar la ciencia a sus límites por encima de cualquier escrúpulo moral para crear armas nuevas con las que dominar al resto de especies de la galaxia. La filantropía no estaba entre sus valores fundacionales. Y la Shepard que él había conocido jamás trabajaría con ellos.
> 
> Más adelante, Kaidan ni siquiera recordaría con exactitud lo que había dicho. En más de una ocasión pensó que había soñado ese encuentro, pese a que las noticias de colonos desaparecidos y el regreso de la comandante Shepard copaban la holored, su buzón de entrada y cada maldito panel de información de todas las estaciones galácticas que visitó.
> 
> Lo que no sería capaz de borrar de su mente serían las cosas que ella le dijo, pero sobre todo su expresión. La manera en que encajó todos los golpes que él le asestó sin enfadarse, sin subir la voz, sin recurrir al viejo tono de comandante que usaba cada vez que quería conseguir que la obedecieran. Era como si en el fondo pensara que se los merecía. Le sostuvo la mirada durante toda su conversación, pero no con la audacia y la seguridad que siempre la habían acompañado. Había un poso de tristeza en el brillo rojizo de su mirada, en el arco derrotado de sus cejas, en la curva descendente de sus labios. En los hombros caídos y el cuerpo encogido, como si no tuviera fuerzas para pelear con él. Trató de explicarse pero Kaidan percibió el momento exacto en que comprendió que jamás lograría convencerle y lo dio por perdido. No iba a discutir con él pero tampoco iba a permitir que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.
> 
> Tenían posturas irreconciliables y eso no se iba a solucionar hablando. Él también lo comprendió y decidió poner tierra entre los dos porque todo aquello dolía demasiado. No esperaba que Shepard le ofreciera acompañarla porque los dos sabían que no podía hacerlo. Fue un intento desesperado, fue aferrarse a una esperanza contra toda lógica, a la idea de que, tal vez, él la quería lo suficiente para dejar sus diferencias a un lado y seguirla hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario.
> 
> Y Kaidan dijo que no. Quizás todo hubiera sido más fácil si ella no le conociera como lo hacía, si simplemente hubiera podido enfadarse con él por su rechazo, olvidarle y seguir adelante. Pero las cosas para ellos nunca fueron sencillas. Kaidan seguía enamorado de ella, como el primer día. Los dos años creyéndola muerta, lejos de enfriar sus sentimientos, sólo sirvieron para que aprendiera a valorar más cada momento que vivió a su lado. Toda la gente que conoció en ese tiempo, las nuevas amistades, la doctora, sólo hicieron que comprendiera que jamás encontraría a nadie como Shepard, aunque recorriera todas las galaxias. Y sin embargo, Kaidan no podía acompañarla, de la misma manera en que no podía renunciar a ser un humano, a la biótica o a necesitar oxígeno para mantenerse con vida. No podía dejar de ser lo que era, aunque quisiera.
> 
> Con el tiempo se arrepentiría de su decisión, pese a saber que no podía haber tomado otra. Pero la mirada de Shepard, su expresión cuando él la rechazó, servirían para mortificarle durante noches incontables, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Su tristeza y su dolor cuando él le dio la espalda y se marchó reemplazaron desde ese momento el lugar en sus desvelos, en sus pesadillas, en sus tormentos, que durante dos años habían ocupado esas últimas palabras intercambiadas en la Normandía SR 1.)

No la vio tan desesperanzada ni tras la pantomima de juicio que le organizó el Comité de Defensa tras la destrucción del sistema batariano de Bahak en el que la degradaron y condenaron a arresto domiciliario.

> (Kaidan había llegado tarde al juzgado, pero había podido presenciar la sesión en la que se emitió el veredicto. Shepard aguardaba de pie, en el centro de la sala, con Anderson a su lado. Parecía una figura pequeña y desamparada frente a la altura del estrado en que se encontraban los miembros del Comité, mirándola desde arriba.
> 
> Kaidan pensó que no era justo que tres diplomáticos pudieran decidir sobre el futuro de una soldado. Desconocía los detalles de lo que había sucedido en Bahak pero estaba seguro de que Shepard jamás tomaría la decisión de sacrificar a cientos de miles de batarianios si no fuese su única alternativa. Sin embargo, la presión del gobierno batariano y la asociación de la comandante con Cerberus pesaron más que todo su historial, que su estrella Terra Nova, que la defensa enconada que Anderson y Hackett hicieron de ella, que el hecho de que hubiera derrotado al Soberano casi tres años atrás y salvado a toda la galaxia.
> 
> Y así, tras unas cortas deliberaciones, la comandante Shepard quedó despojada de su rango y galones, que se había ganado a pulso desde que salvó Elysium del ataque Skylliano prácticamente a sola. Decretaron que debía cumplir dos años de arresto domiciliario en el Centro de Detenciones de la Alianza en Vancouver, en régimen de incomunicación con el exterior y bajo estrecha vigilancia.
> 
> Kaidan contempló a Shepard mientras escuchaba la sentencia, intentando averiguar qué sentía. Se mantenía erguida, las manos enlazadas a la espalda en pose militar, el rostro alzado hacia el estrado y el gesto impasible de un soldado. Nadie diría que la estaban condenando. Con la misma entereza salió del tribunal escoltada por dos oficiales y dejó que la guiaran hasta su celda. Miró al frente, sin ver nada, durante todo el camino. Por eso no se percató de la presencia de Kaidan en un lateral de la sala pero él pudo observarla detenidamente y, por una vez, no fue capaz de leerla.
> 
> Después del juicio fue a hablar con Anderson, que tuvo que mover un par de hilos para que les permitieran verla. La visita fue corta y frustrante, con el consejero y dos soldados de testigos. No pudieron decirse nada. No hicieron alusión alguna a Horizonte, ni al mensaje que Kaidan le mandó poco después disculpándose. Tampoco a la respuesta que ella le envió al cabo de un tiempo que a él se le hizo eterno.
> 
> Sólo hubo silencios incómodos, miradas tensas y distancias cuidadosamente guardadas. Pero Shepard ya no parecía tener fuerzas para mantener la fachada de indiferencia que mostró en el juicio y Kaidan pudo echar un vistazo entre las grietas de su ajada armadura. Y lo que vio, más que desolación o pena fue rabia, impotencia y sobre todo desesperanza. Los segadores estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, dijo, mientras la Alianza perdía el tiempo y las energías en trámites sin importancia. Lo que sucediera con ella era irrelevante, incluso una guerra en ciernes con los batarianos no dejaba de ser una noticia insignificante, aunque mala, en comparación con lo que se avecinaba. Lo que realmente le enfurecía no era que la usaran como cabeza de turco para aplacar un conflicto diplomático, sino que no se tomaran en serio sus advertencias. Era como revivir el episodio con Saren, cuando el Consejo se había negado a ver la verdadera amenaza que constituía el Soberano. El comité tampoco la había escuchado y, sometida a un arresto, no podría solucionar las cosas por su cuenta como había hecho siempre.
> 
> Cuando Kaidan dejó la celda, sin poder despedirse de Shepard como le hubiera gustado, sin poder haber hablado de todos los asuntos que tenían pendientes, lo hizo con la determinación de tomar el testigo de la Comandante e intentar preparar a la Alianza para lo que sabía que se avecinaba.)

Pero nada, ninguno de esos momentos lo había preparado para ver a Shepard así. Los llantos de Liara llenaban el silencio de la Kodiac, sentada en un rincón con la cara oculta entre las manos, mientras la visión de Thessia cubierta por las llamas y los segadores empequeñecía en la distancia.

Shepard se había sentado a su lado, sin decir nada, y pasó todo el viaje con una mano apoyada en su hombro, los dedos rígidos y el rostro lívido como si intentara con todas sus fuerzas mantener todos sus pedazos unidos porque no podía permitirse el lujo de derrumbarse delante de ella. Kaidan, en silencio, las observaba sintiéndose lleno de impotencia. Buscó la mirada de la comandante una y otra vez, pero ella siempre la rehuyó. Estuvo todo el trayecto con los ojos fijos en el suelo, como si no soportara la idea de mirar a nadie a la cara.

Cuando llegaron a la Normandía, Shepard fue la primera en bajarse. Traynor la avisó de que la Consejera Tevos la esperaba en el intercomunicador cuántico. Al oír el nombre de la asari, el poco color que quedaba en el rostro de la comandante se esfumó, pero pese a ello cuadró los hombros y tomó el ascensor con paso firme.

Kaidan se quedó con Liara y respondió escuetamente a las preguntas de Vega, que se acercó a preguntar qué había sucedido. Después la acompañó hasta su habitación y se dedicó a pasear con impaciencia por la cubierta de observación hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se dirigió a la sala de guerra. Preguntó a Westmoreland y Campbell por la comandante y le confirmaron que había salido de allí. Entonces se dirigió a su camerino y al no encontrarla, se rindió y decidió preguntar a SID. Ella le informó de que Shepard estaba hablando con Liara, así que Kaidan pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlas a solas. Como estaba demasiado inquieto para sentarse a esperarla bajó hasta la ingeniería donde charló con Adams sobre lo que había sucedido. Los dos compartieron sus inquietudes sobre la asari pero, en el fondo, sabía que la fría y pesada losa que sentía en el estómago no era sólo por ella y tampoco por lo que había visto en Thessia. Estaba preocupado por Shepard.

No era algo nuevo para él. No en vano había elegido enamorarse de la persona más arriesgada, kamikaze y terca de toda la galaxia. Estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por su seguridad (especialmente cada vez que se lanzaba de cabeza con una carga biótica y después vaciaba sus escudos utilizando una nova, lo que la dejaba desprotegida durante unos peligrosos y largos segundos en los que Kaidan sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho) pero esto era diferente.

Tali se les unió en la ingeniera poco tiempo después. Dijo que Shepard acababa de salir de la habitación de Liara y que la asari parecía algo más animada y entera que antes. Estaba trabajando de nuevo, buscando refugio para las supervivientes de su planeta de origen.

—¿Y Shepard? —se interesó Kaidan.

La quariana agachó la cabeza y se retorció las manos, como siempre que estaba nerviosa o preocupada.

—No quiso hablar.

No le hacía falta ver la cara de Tali para saber lo que estaba pensando. Kaidan salió de la ingeniera todo lo rápido que pudo sin echar a correr y tomó el ascensor hasta la planta más alta. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a las puertas del camarote de Shepard se detuvo unos instantes. Sabía que ella quería estar sola, pero lo que quería y lo que necesitaba eran cosas distintas. Estaba acostumbrada a caer y levantarse a pulso, no sólo a ella misma, sino a todos los que la rodeaban pero, por una vez, Shepard tendría que permitir que la ayudara a ponerse en pie porque no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta.

 Así que tomó aire y entró en la habitación. No la encontró primera vista, pero el sonido del grifo abierto la delató. Se dirigió al pequeño servicio y la encontró lavándose la cara. Aunque sabía que se había percatado de su presencia, la comandante se secó el rostro con calma y no le miró hasta que colocó la toalla en el colgador.

Tenía los ojos rojos aunque sus párpados no estaban hinchados. Kaidan nunca la había visto llorar pero si no acababa de hacerlo, sin duda había estado muy cerca. Su mirada azul estaba apagada y la bajó rápidamente al suelo. El color seguía sin volver a su rostro y los mechones de pelo húmedo que se pegaban a sus sienes le daban un aspecto vulnerable que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella.

—Kaidan —murmuró la comandante —¿Sucede algo?

Los dos sabían que no había ninguna novedad. De lo contrario, SID o Traynor la habrían informado. Él no estaba allí para llevarle noticias, sino consuelo, y eso era algo que no estaba habituada a recibir.

—No. Sólo… —Kaidan dejó la frase en el aire, buscando la mejor manera de continuarla. Al final decidió optar por ser sincero —Venía a ver cómo estabas.

—Te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien.

Shepard habló entre dientes, en voz tan baja que Kaidan apenas pudo escucharla. Se cuidó bien de bajar el rostro para que él no pudiera leer su expresión y pasó a su lado, sin mirarle, al salir del aseo. Él la siguió hasta el escritorio donde había un terminal encendido, papeles y un pad de datos. Lo tomó y fingió leerlo mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Kaidan encontraba toda esa situación absurda, así que cogió a Shepard por una muñeca y la obligó a volverse hacia él. Ella separó los labios para formular una queja, pero quedó silenciada cuando la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Entonces la comandante se deshizo. Soltó el pad de datos que cayó al suelo, descansó el peso de su cuerpo sobre Kaidan y sus manos se ciñeron a la espalda de la camiseta del mayor. Él la besó en el pelo y la estrechó con fuerza acallando los temblores que la sacudían.

Permanecieron así, callados y abrazos durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Shepard fue relajándose lentamente. Ladeó la cabeza, apoyándola sobre el pecho de Kaidan, y enlazó las manos tras las caderas del mayor. Su respiración se volvió más lenta y profunda y los temblores cesaron a medida que él le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos circulares.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kaidan comenzó a pensar en apartarse para mirarla a la cara e incitarla a hablar y desahogarse, pero cada vez que hacía ademán de separarse de ella, Shepard lo aferraba con más fuerza. Así que se rindió, apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de la comandante y la meció entre sus brazos durante unos momentos más.

Finalmente, tras un largo suspiro, Shepard se apartó de él y se sentó en el borde la cama.

—Lo que ha pasado en Thessia no ha sido culpa tuya —le aseguró Kaidan, tomando asiento junto a ella.

Al oírle, la comandante frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

—Era mi responsabilidad encontrar el catalizador. Ese comando asari murió despejándonos el camino hacia el templo sólo para que Kai Leng nos lo arrebatara todo en el último instante. Una vez más, Cerberus se nos adelanta.

Kaidan le acarició la barbilla con la yema de los dedos, obligándola a alzar el rostro para mirarle.

—No es así como yo lo recuerdo —dijo —Salvamos los planos del Crisol en la luna y frustraste su golpe de estado en la Ciudadela. Si el Alto Mando Asari nos hubiera hablado antes del templo proteano las cosas podrían haber ido de otra manera.

—Pero Tevos…

—Aguardaron hasta que Thessia ya estuvo prácticamente perdida para darte la información, Shepard. No podían esperar que hicieras milagros.

Era la pura verdad. Según Kaidan lo veía, que se hubieran negado a enviar sus flotas a la Tierra era comprensible hasta cierto punto. Entendía que las asaris protegieran sus planetas. Pero ocultar un secreto como ese, incluso mucho tiempo después de ser informadas sobre el proyecto Crisol no tenía justificación posible. Se habían guardado esa información durante años, tal vez siglos, usándola en su favor. Aunque estaba penado por las leyes que el Consejo Galáctico del que formaban parte había impulsado, Kaidan podía vivir con ello. Sin embargo, en tiempos de guerra compartirla solamente cuando sintieron amenazado su planeta de origen le parecía poco ético. 

—¿La consejera te reprochó algo? —insistió, al ver que Shepard no respondía. Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero la expresión desolación no se borró de su rostro.

—No, no es eso. No hizo falta. Sé que era tarde para Thessia pero Kai Leng… no paro de pensar que podía haber hecho algo más. Primero mató a Thane y ahora nos ha robado la memoria proteana delante de nuestras narices, y ninguna de las dos veces pude hacer nada para detenerlo.

Kaidan había tenido la ocasión de conocer a Thane durante un breve período de tiempo. Al principio no sabía que el drell con síndrome de Kepral que solía contemplar las vistas desde el ventanal del Huertal Memorial durante horas, era el mismo que había acompañado a Shepard durante su periplo con Cerberus, pero después de recibir la visita de la comandante comenzaron a tratarse más. No hablaron muchas veces, pero Kaidan disfrutó de sus escasas conversaciones. Thane le transmitía una sensación de calma que estaba seguro de que Shepard había agradecido. Tenía entendido de que Kai Leng lo había matado delante de la Comandante durante el golpe de estado de Cerberus y ella apenas había llegado a tiempo para verlo morir en el hospital. La impotencia que debió sentir entonces, se había sumado ahora a la victoria de Leng, arrebatándoles la memoria proteana cuando estaba a punto de desvelarles qué era el catalizador. Shepard se sentía derrotada. A Kaidan le recordó aquella ocasión en que el Consejo los sacó del caso Saren y envió a la Normandía a dique seco. Entonces había logrado animarla y ahora pensaba hacer lo mismo.

—Shepard, mataste a un segador en Rannoch. Kai Leng no es rival para ti, sólo ha tenido suerte.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste al oír sus palabras, pero una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo.

—Y una nave con ametralladora —apostilló. Eso ya sonaba más a la comandante de siempre. Esta vez, fue Kaidan el que sonrió.

—Eso también. Volveremos a encontrarle y entonces… bueno, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo.

Shepard pareció animada durante unos instantes, tal vez por la elocuente expresión de que puso Kaidan. Era cierto que no le gustaría estar en el lugar de ese bastardo porque toda la tristeza y el desánimo que sentía la comandante en este momento se convertirían en fuerza y coraje cuando llegara la hora de enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, su rostro volvió a oscurecerse pasados unos segundos, demostrando lo profundo de su herida.

—Prometí a Liara que recuperaríamos Thessia y ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar —dijo —Me he quedado sin ideas, Kaidan. He reclutado un gran ejército pero sin el Crisol no sirve de nada.

Ahí estaba la Shepard que él conocía y quería, echándose el peso de la galaxia completa sobre sus hombros. Como si ganar la guerra y salvar a todas las especies inteligentes conocidas, fuese exclusivamente su responsabilidad. Quizás era eso lo que la hacía tan buena en su trabajo, pero también era lo que la hundía cuando llegaba a un callejón sin salida. Era demasiada carga para una sola persona. Por fortuna, no estaba sola en eso.

Una vez más, Kaidan la sujetó por la barbilla y le alzó el rostro. Quería mirarla a esos ojos azules que aún hacían que se estremeciera por dentro cuando decidían posarse en él.

—Esto aún no ha acabado, Shepard —le aseguró —Encontrarás la manera, siempre lo haces. Lo sé.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y su mano trepó por el antebrazo de Kaidan para enlazarse con los dedos que aún le acariciaban el mentón. Después bajó los párpados, entreabrió los labios y lo besó. Kaidan le devolvió la caricia con entrega y minuciosidad. Cada vez que se besaban, sentía que todo el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados, se borraba y desaparecía para siempre.

Cuando se separaron, Shepard sonreía. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera, y el mayor sería capaz de enfrentarse a los segadores a puñetazos cuando su comandante le sonreía así.

—Gracias, Kaidan —susurró ella —Ya me siento mejor.

Kaidan también. Se sentía útil y feliz de haberla consolado, aunque fuera un poco. Era una sensación agradable que casi había olvidado y que curó un poco su sentimiento de culpa por no haber estado a su lado cuando regresó de entre los muertos para salvar el mundo una vez más.

—Sólo necesitas descansar —le dijo —Mañana verás las cosas diferentes.

Le acarició una mejilla y se levantó. Pensaba dejarla dormir tranquila porque sabía bien que lo necesitaba, pero entonces la mano de Shepard atrapó la suya.

—Quédate conmigo —le pidió ella.

Kaidan se dejó guiar de nuevo a la cama sin resistirse porque, en realidad, no quería irse.  Shepard se tumbó y tiró de él para que hiciera lo mismo. Él le rodeó la cintura con una mano, acercándola, y antes de fundirse en un beso que sería el primero de muchos, el preludio de una noche sin fin en que descansarían muy poco sin que a ninguno de los dos le importara, susurró en los labios de la comandante:

—Siempre.

Y esta vez, siempre fue _siempre_.

 


End file.
